<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Empty Arms are Open by Floris_Oren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003603">My Empty Arms are Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren'>Floris_Oren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin is a brat, BAMF Obi-Wan, Bacara is an annoying bastard, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody doesn't like what he is hearing from his vod, Deception arch AU, Depressed Obi-Wan, Hardeen AU, Hate fucking, I just hope I didn't make Obi a complete baby in this, I tried to still make him likable, M/M, and Qui-Gon still sucks in this story and he isn't even a featured character, at least Cody tries to be angry about it, but I don't know, but a good bastard, kind of, maybe Mundi wasn't the best guy to lead them, the 212ths are still mad at Obi-Wan, the usual tropes for a Haradeen story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Deception arch alternate universe fic. Which no one asked for but I have ideas. </p><p>Otherwise known as - that time that General Kenobi made more clones fall in love with him, and the time Ki Adi Mundi learned a lesson about Clones</p><p>And also the time Cody decided he honestly couldn’t be very mad about anything. </p><p>and also the time Bacara decided he was going to bed a Jedi General come hell or high water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1138 | Bacara/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can't blame them/Fall out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooooooo......<br/>I've been wanting to write my own deception after math arch au for a while now but never had any good ideas and somehow the fic in fandom just seemed to be a little much? Like, yes I agree it was a bad move on Obi's part. but I also think the Council bullied him into it, I think they bullied him into a lot of things. to be honest. and I also think that everyone else probably was mad/angry/disappointed to different degrees. </p><p>but def nothing to justify abusing Obi. </p><p>Anyway. have this super weird fic. Don't know what's gonna happen. </p><p>Also, the "Can't Blame them" part of the chapter title is for Obi-Wan and "Fall out" is for the rest of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled down at the Initiate in his arms; Lyla had all four arms wrapped around him,making certain that he couldn’t put her down. She was the youngest in the Creche at the moment. Her large eyes gazed up at him with the utmost trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was amazing, he had to admit, how she trusted that he wouldn’t do anything to her when she hardly knew him. The other younglings were crawling around, cooing at each other and battling over toys while Creche Mistress Marsha and her Padawan put out fires and put snacks together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan really was a help and they had no problems with a rotation of Master’s from the Front coming to them for peace. There was just something about the protectiveness of the Force in the Creche that called to others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan wished that Anakin could have had this. He knew that Anakin’s past made him who he was and that could never be changed, but he had to wonder where he went wrong in teaching Anakin. Maybe if they had done more Creche visits it wouldn’t be….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all out battle when they spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, if they trusted each other they could have spoken about the Hardeen Mission. Maybe, it wouldn’t have been such a cluster fuck in the end. As it stood. The 212th had requested he transfer to another unit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin was definitely NOT speaking to him and Ahsoka took after her Master; probably not that she wanted too. But she had to show their troops that she was supporting him even if she disagreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan knew that would have been the decision he had made had Master Jinn survived. Though, to be honest, Obi-Wan also knew that Master Jinn would have found a way to pin it on him. He’d have been a failure once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lyla cooed up at him and batted at his re-grown beard. Obi-Wan had been given leave, and he had spent it at the Temple. Trying to be useful to the Creche and the Archives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funnily enough, a lot of those not close to him didn’t have one thing to say to him about the decision he had made. Most Jedi understood why he had faked his death and went into deep cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadows had even brought him in for an interview; it had taken days and days to tell them everything about the mission. They had cringed at some of it. He wasn’t trained for any such missions and a few said that they should have done it. But in the end, he had done the best he could with what he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadows also unanimously declared that some relationships wouldn’t be recovered at all, and that maybe a transfer to another unit wasn’t entirely horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, he had found himself here. With Lyla clinging to him, eating a banana and babbling baby speak to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace frowned down at the transfer request. The 212th would have a hard time working under Kenobi again with this mission taking such a strong hit to their morale. Skywalker was not helping on that front either with his defiance in even speaking to his Master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi really had done the boy a disservice by treating him more as a brother than a son. Alas, that was not in Mace’s purview to criticise. Obi-Wan had gotten enough of that when he had taken Skywalker on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gotten even worse things thrown at him when offered a Council seat. A good portion of the Jedi at the time had thought he’d only gotten it so that the Council could keep an eye on Skywalker. As if they couldn’t do that without Kenobi on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through it all he had smiled gently and offered all the Jedi-ism they all grew up with. Mace had to shake his head. The mission had really blown up in Kenobi’s face in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, he wasn’t too saddened that Duchess Kryze had stopped contacting Kenboi. They all knew about their potential affair - one that never happened - and had waited for one misstep from Kenobi, who never made it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace decided that relationship they could do without. The Duchess was far more trouble than she should be and all because of that Year long mission where Jinn practically threw Kenobi and Kryze at one another. Hoping for an attachment to form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he knew full well that Kenboi had attachment problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mace then took a deep breath, no amount of meditation was going to improve the decision to split the best military leader they had from the best Clone troop they had; but it had to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this would teach a few sentients a lesson. The space isn’t always nebulous on the other side of the meteor field after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara smirked down at his pad as the message came in and dinged. He knew that his slight disagreement with Mundi would eventually wind its way up the ladder, but he hadn’t thought that this would happen. A complete transfer had been done, Mundi was removed from his station with the marines and would go join Skywalker and the 501st/212ths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would get Kenboi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara had to think about that for a hot parsec; The Galaxy knew a very simple version of the plan about the Separatists kidnapping Palpatine and using him to win the war. They knew that Kenobi had gloriously sacrificed himself to save the Chancelor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, practically everyone close to him hated him if the vod grape vine were correct. But, that almost went against everything he had heard about Kenobi. How he had a big heart and liked his men and wanted everyone to live. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the perfect Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was also the perfect tactician. He did use underhanded tricks on the enemy but no one seemed to care. The Enemy could go fly into a black whole for all Bacara cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still. There was potential. If he could make Kenobi better….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara smirked then nodded to himself. Yes, it was time to train a Jedi in how to command marines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin glowered down at the message he received. He had hoped no one else would be assigned to his troops. The 212ths were taken with Ahsoka and did well under her command. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he guess they couldn’t work with a commander the whole time. Mundi wouldn’t be that bad to work with. He might not get away with as much as he did with Mas - er- Kenobi around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still. It was better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had finally returned to his apartment. To find that someone had cleared Anakin’s things out and the room that had belonged to him was bare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan did his best not to feel hurt by it; Anakin had every right to feel hurt because of the mission parameters that Obi-Wan refused to break for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had this bad habit of thinking that he could break rules. Obi-Wan knew he tried to teach him how to bend them instead. Anakin, simply didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit though, at some point, he too had stopped caring that Anakin cared. He had just let him do anything he wanted. Had covered for him and took censor for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many times that Anakin didn’t know why they were Temple bound. Obi-Wan had merely waved it off and insisted it was for further training, or brush ups that Masters had to do. Dumb stuff like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That time Anakin had blown up an empty building? Obi-Wan had been grounded at the Temple for five months. They hadn’t gone on another mission by themselves for a full year after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin had enjoyed it too; and thankfully everyone had honored Obi-Wan’s wishes by not saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. That was where he had gone wrong. He had shielded Anakin from a lot of things, he hadn’t let his Padawan learn from his mistakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon always let Obi-Wan take the brunt end of any punishment he gathered on a mission. Probation for Malida/Daan….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head. Sitting here in the dark with their faces swirling around his head would make for a bad night if he let it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he waved a hand and the lights came on. A slight abuse of the Force but he refused to feel even slightly regretful of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set about making tea and soup for dinner. He would meditate on his mistakes later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, something on his data pad dinged. And he knew that the decision had been made. He ignored it for the moment. Wanting the peace to lat just a tad bit more. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Necessary change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Obi-Wan and Bail have a friendly conversation. Obi-Wan has learnt that he has lost his rank as High General of the Grand Republic Army and it has been given to Ki-Adi Mundi. Cody wants his General back and we have yet to see what Bacara has in store for General Kenobi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I literally have no plans for this fic. Plot will come as it goes. But bear in mind that at one point in time Bacara will plow Obi-Wan into the GAR issued mattress. as lumpy as it is. I am thinking of write some smut with them in a one shot if anyone would like that with the usual kinks. </p><p>Anyway, please have chapter 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wanted you to hear it from a friend.” Bail Organa said as he made a move on the chess board between himself and Obi-Wan. He had invited his friend to a luncheon to catch up. Obi-Wan had basically prostrated himself and apologized far more than Bail was comfortable with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, they sat with tea and cucumber cakes playing chess. Their favorite pastime. Bail enjoyed his friends' easy going nature. Obi-Wan showed it only in these more intimate moments between them; when no one was watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail hadn’t realized how much he appreciated Obi-Wan until he had thought - and believed - the man was dead. Only those close to him felt the loss like that. Of course the Galaxy had grieved, and of course some were angry at the apparent betrayal. But, most agreed that in order for the War efforts to come to an end, and for peace to come again. The Jedi had to do what they had to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a shame that others couldn’t see that. However, Bail is used to looking at the bigger picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate you telling me. I am sure the Chancelor has his reasons.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t seem worried about losing his status in the war. Palpatine had explained it all to Bail - believing that it coming from him would make the hit to Obi-Wan’s character easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve lost your status in the GAR and the 212th’s. I’m sure it’s not as easy as you’re trying to make me believe.” Bail said. He didn’t care that he was calling Obi-Wan out. It had to happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am alright with it, it isn’t ideal. However, I could use the break from all that responsibility sitting on my shoulders. Trying to figure out the best way to spread the GAR out to take the Separatists out.” he shook his head. “Ki-Adi-Mundi wanted it since the beginning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it because you’re the youngest on the Council?” Bail asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Mundi has always said it was the Force’s wish. But sometimes we just don’t know. Sometimes we have to wait for it to reveal itself to us. Sometimes, it doesn’t speak to us at all. I feel like I am making decisions blindly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most sentients do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. And it….scares me. Bail.” Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “And I can’t tell anyone else but you. I think you understand better than my peers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I do.” Bail nodded. Their game sat forgotten between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should take what you can get, and just let Mundi find out how hard your job actually is. He might not want it in a few months.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted it.” Obi-Wan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is why they chose you in the end. My sweet.” Bail said. The pet name was more for Obi-Wan’s benefit, to help him relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Obi-Wan nodded. “I just hope…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope is good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I can get along with the Marines.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure you’ll handle them. Obi-Wan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to handle them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail chuckled; “Not going to lie, the Vod romance books are hot. My wife loves them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she would.” Obi-Wan smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say, let them handle you if you like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be nice.” Obi-Wan chuckled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lent forward and made his own move, “Check mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheater.” Bail accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rematch?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody stood on the deck of the newly re-named; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Negate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t very imaginative but no one asked for his opinion. High General Ki-Adi-Mundi was due to arrive any second now and they had receive him properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone were the days where Cody would be the only one to receive the High General. Now he had the ARC troops of the 212th’s gleaming in the light of the star destroyer’s interior. Each with their helmets on, and getting tired of standing so ramrod straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody wasn’t certain how much he would like their new High General. While he didn’t like what General Kenobi had to do. While he and the Vod grieved him. They understood why it had to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Soldiers followed orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Jedi Followed the Force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were the two really all that different? Just because they got their orders from some mystical eldritch being that refused to define itself? Cody didn’t think it was different from the way the Vod performed their duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished that he had been one of the trusted to know about General Kenobi’s fake death; yet, he understood why it had been on a need to know basis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Skywalker and Commander Tano were of a completely different opinion. However, it was making it hard to work with the 501st. Cody wondered if those were the politics that lead to General Kenobi losing his GAR title and it going to General Mundi. He hoped the marines would be good to their General. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would always belong to the 212th’s. General Mundi would be in for a rude awakening if he thought they’d just accept him like they were told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wanted Kenobi back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody knew they’d do practically anything in order to get him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was afraid of what that would take in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ki-Adi-Mundi hadn’t meant for his shuttle to be late; the added benefit was everyone waiting for him and acting as if this were normal. He kept a smirk back as the 212th formed up when he arrived. He glanced over them all, making it quite obvious. Then ignored cc-2234’S salute to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Commander, is all ready for our mission?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, General Mundi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and made his way out of the hanger bay. As long as these clones obeyed him, unlike the last batch, everything would be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One wrong move on their part; he had decided earlier. Would result in a trip back to Kamino for re-training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. an act that is hard to follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan gets a pre introduction to the Marines; Bacara didn't know he could get a crush so fast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter bit me in the ass; I still have no clue how where this is going. but this is as much as I got right now. It might be edited in the future with some extra content. I'll make sure to note that when it happens. <br/>Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything about the Marines is big; big muscled, big guns, big armor and all the testosterone to go with it. Those in the Corpse longer than a year had settled into a friendly rivalry with the others, and horribly teased the new recruits who were just trying to fit in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Bacara had some very strict standards; and if someone did not adhere to it. He tossed them out on their asses where they belonged. He had no patience for lazy bastards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And going by Kenobi’s demeanor and dress he was anything but lazy. Bacara watched the man enter the training room, being led by Lieutenant Cloud. His every day Jedi uniform is new. The dark walnut hides a tawny cream under robe and then a blindingly white under-under robe or shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t entirely certain how many layers the Jedi wears. The blonde/red hair has been swept dashingly to the side,and the beard had definitely been trimmed that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked rested, at least; Bacara had heard about Kenobi’s apparent avoidance of sleep as a hobby. He had also heard he was a devil in the battlefield, and rather staunch when it came to regulations. Though fair. Bacara still wasn’t certain if they could work together better than himself and Mundi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, for the time being. They were stuck together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Commander.” Cloud escorted General Kenobi over with a large grin. “General Kenobi wants to see the troops.” he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Bacara smirked down at their new General. He was at least a foot shorter than the rest of them. He kind of liked it. The idea of towering over the Jedi, being that protective backup that Jedi needed but resisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenobi watched him with slight interest. Bacara wondered what the Jedi was picking up on. The sudden sexual need? Maybe. He wasn’t certain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have them ready in an hour.” Bacara said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Kenobi nodded. He seemed satisfied though his eyes were slightly rounded from whatever his Force was telling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General, let’s go get you settled.” Cloud suggested. He gently tugged at Kenobi’s sleeve. He had already decided how he was going to train the Jedi. Coming off as a bit childish had the Jedi eating right out of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bacara smirked as they turned away from him; He had shared a small part of his plan with Cloud, being his second, he needed to communicate with the Vod in a small way. Cloud had cottoned on rather fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently touching the Jedi on the shoulder or elbow allowed Cloud to steer him in the direction he wanted. Watching it was enlightening. Kenobi tried to keep his distance but Cloud forced himself into that bubble with a soft chuckle and a joke that got their new Jedi to laugh a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara tried to hold his opinion back, and the plans swirling about in his head. So many led him to one place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was certain Kenobi felt something, a flickering look back at him to confirm where it was coming from - had a few of those plans solidifying.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the two disappeared to another end of the training room and Bacara put the call out through his coms. Soon, they’d all get to see their Jedi General up close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Bacara could hardly wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud left Obi-Wan at his new quarters; of course it had belonged to Ki Adi Mundi and smelt like the incense the male Cerean preferred to burn during his meditations. Cobalt Holly and snellood permeated the air. Making Obi-Wan gag. Obviously Mundi hadn’t read the regulations about incense on a star ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had never really paid any attention to his rooms on the Negotiator. He knew it was bigger, that he had his own private fresher and a small kitchenette where he had kept his tea collection - well, the three he actually liked from the Temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one he found himself in was a bit smaller; there was a sink in the corner and above and to the side of that is a sonic head. Which meant that this was a combined fresher setup. Pushing a simple button on the side of the sink allowed the toilet to pop out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hummed. Putting his bag down. It would do. He was used to far less in accommodations; there was room to stretch and meditate and that is all a Jedi actually needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he were to be at all honest with himself. He was far too used to the grandeur of the Temple. The large meditation rooms, the cushions, the tea services that some of the Knights held after a group meditation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here it was different. The constant hum of the ships engine helped with that. A type of white noise that after a while became normal and comforting. Obi-Wan found himself focusing on it more times than not when he couldn’t focus on work any more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it got to the point where he needed a recording to help him meditate in the Temple itself; it wasn’t ideal. A Jedi Master should be able to drop into meditation whenever they need. It was shameful that he couldn’t. So Obi-Wan never mentioned it when he had time at the Temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking those thoughts away. Obi-Wan set about putting his things away. He didn’t have long before he’d meet the rest of the Marines. And he needed to be ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling that he was going to have a rough go of it for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fight, fight, fight...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cody meets Mundi. and Obi-Wan wins a fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long update. and I am sorry this has turned into a slice of life story. <br/>What can I say. I am still trying to figure out the plot line.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cody coughed as a very sweet stench filled his nose as he passed by the General’s quarters on his way to the Bridge; he gagged as his eyes teared up. Did no one tell the General that burning incense was against the regs? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But was he going to mention it? No way in hell. Cody  shook his head. He wasn’t going to tell his brand new High Systems General a damned thing. He had read the reports sent to him by Bacara; it was a lot of pissing and moaning about a lot of things that as Vod they agreed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Marines had a hard job, and Bacara didn’t mess around if a recruit couldn’t do the job. They weren’t sent to be decommissioned, they were sent to a place where they could work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the one time Bacara let Mundi do it….Cody frowned. He and the others hated when one of their Vod got decommissioned. They liked to think that the Jedi had gotten rid of that. But they  all knew the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Cody hadn’t missed the message Bacara didn’t spell out for him; trusting that he could find it on his own. He needed to protect all of the Vod under him and from Mundi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundi wasn’t Kenobi. He wouldn’t be able to speak to him the same as he could - well, did - with Kenobi. A man who made it part of his job to protect the Vod as much as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody stepped onto the bridge; thankfully the General was nowhere around. Cody suddenly regretted asking for Kenobi’s Transfer. He frowned - </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, this is for the best.</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he might understand why Kenboi had done what he had done, but a lot of the others did not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he were going to protect Kenobi at all, he needed him to be with the next best Commander in the GAR. and that was Bacara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least General Windu had seen that much in the report Cody had sent. He had also done his best not to spell it out. This wouldn’t last forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors behind him opened again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General on deck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned and saluted as Mundi strode in. Smelling of that awful thing he burned during his morning meditations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get on with it?” Mundi asked - not that he got an answer in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need one. Nor want one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take us into hyperspace.” Mundi ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coordinates had already been programmed in for their next mission. A six month siege of Namdoor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. It was going to be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody didn’t quite believe his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt his lip split as he was pushed back by the punch to his helmet and into the wall - ten feet behind him. Now, he understood why Bacara wanted him to fight in armor. Obi-Wan never really liked it, since the armor cut off a bit of his Force Senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So with half awareness of the Force; Obi-Wan blocked the next jab and escaped to the side. Making Bacara chase after him. The fight had gone on for around a half hour. Both playing the game and getting in jabs but neither actually gaining ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started out as a private friendly fight; but soon the Vod got word of it and those off duty had slowly sought the training room out to watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as the room filled on the sidelines, the Vod had took sides. Those on the left and front were for Bacara and those on the right and back were for Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud stood in the middle just watching and cheering as one of them got in a lucky punch.and this point it would be who tired out first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t going to last that much longer, and so he turned his head to the smartest way to actually win the fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he had agreed to no Force usage, he hadn’t agreed to not use it for a boost here or there just to gain the higher ground. Yes, Bacara was bigger and stronger. He had the upper hand of having trained in the heavy Marine armour where Obi-Wan had not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So. when he was just about to keel over from the exertion of the whole thing - Obi-Wan gave himself a small boost - just enough to not be noticeable. He was launched into the air, and came down hard on Bacara’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both went down. Ending with Obi-Wan sitting on the bigger Vod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“End of FIGHT, the winner is General Kenobi!!” Cloud announced. The cheers from both sides were almost deafening. The Vod rushed them to help them up and to pat them both on the back for the good fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara pulled his helmet off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, General. Welcome abroad.” he winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan also had his helmet off; he replied with a saucy wink. “Thank you, Commander.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo….” Cloud liked to be a nuisance. And he had decided to be a nuisance to his General. He literally walked in as General Kenobi was bathing. The sonic was on and the man jumped when Cloud spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” General Kenobi grabbed a towel. “Are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to make sure you’re okay, that’s some bruising you got there.” Cloud whistled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, listen I’d like to bathe by myself…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing you have that we don’t.” Cloud sat down on the bunk. General Kenobi sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud...please…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get the medic in here to help with that.” Cloud pointed. General Kenobi, seeing that he wasn’t going to get rid of Cloud very easily, got dressed. His light sand colored trousers and under robe hid the bruises away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” General Kenobi replied. “I’ve had worse. And that was a friendly fight.” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. sure.” Cloud agreed. “Still, we aren’t going to judge you harshly if you get medical care. General. You are entitled to it.” Cloud said flippantly, but watched for his reaction very carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Kenobi was not looking back at him and for a moment Cloud thought he saw a wince. From the pain he had just endured or something emotional. Cloud didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the….care….” General Kenobi cleared his throat. He slipped on a second under robe, a deep brown one this time. The fabric shimmered a slight blue in the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…?” Cloud asked. Pushing a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm...welp. Okay. I’ll tell Bacara I tried though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sent you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s not my fault what happens between the two of you. I did try.” and with that Cloud left a dumb founded General in his new quarters half dressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking he made his way down the hallway, raising Bacara on his comm-unit. He had tried. No one could blame him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially the General. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clutter's mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka has an opinion. not that she shares it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest I never actually write Ahsoka or Anakin. For reasons. but this started in her POV and I wanted it to stay there. and I thought out of everyone she'd probably get the best view of what the Vod themselves think of the situation. I also tried to extend this chapter. So we have a couple random POV's. but whatever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From a certain point of view Ahsoka could see why her Grandmaster had been transferred away from the 212th and in extension the 501st. But it wasn’t really the Vod they had to worry about. She had come across some very deep conversations amongs their men about what it meant to do what General Kenobi had done. To betray his closest and dearest vod to do a job that no one else volunteered to do. And the fact that the Jedi Spy Ring also didn’t have anyone to do it….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka knew very well that wasn’t true. Of course she wasn’t in the “know” like the Council; however, she had been extended some benefits. Such as knowing Quinlan Voss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Possibly he had been seen on another mission by the bounty hunters involved in the Hardeen incident. That didn’t mean that someone else couldn’t have done it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the question proposed by their men was what if there wasn’t anyone fit enough, fast enough, determined enough, to save the Republic? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a secret that as the war continued onwards, that some of the jedi were beginning to think differently. Barriss’ little display with the bomb was proof enough that there were some in the Jedi Enclave that believed differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many more terrorists hid in their midst? Ahsoka shuddered. She still mourned the loss of her friend, she would rather die than face the consequences of her actions and live to be better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka hoped, but she knew that eventually they would see more Jedi turn away from the Code. Intent in their own knowledge and prideful enough to act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And...if asked…..by her Master of course; she felt that way about Ki Adi Mundi. He gave off the same vibes that Barriss had before she’d gone through with her stunt. Only, this time the man was in charge and at large. It was not a good combination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Master Kenobi was a more perfect fit for the role; he wasn’t prideful, he might troll people and flirt on the battlefield. He - however- respected the Vod. In fact it was he who insisted that they use the Vod’s preferred Title over Clone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>General Mundi ignored that and called them Clones, or Copies. That was the worst. Ahsoka cringed every time he said it. She always tried to angle away so that he wouldn’t be able to see her face. He thought she was shy. He hadn’t seen her on the battlefield, yet. Ahsoka didn’t know what to do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The disrespect was tangible and it had filtered down to the other Nat-Born officers and now she was staying clear of others she thought knew better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They apparently knew when to shut up around Grandmaster Kenobi. He always leveled a stare at them; one which brokered no arguments….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....And what are you?” a harsh voice broke through her thoughts. Ahsoka came to a stop to listen. She huddled by the corner of a turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, you’re nothing but a copy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka growled and stepped around the corner. She angled her stare onto a nat-born petty officer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because High General Mundi refers to our Loyal Vod as that, does not mean we have too.” she said, fire in her eyes and stone in her voice. “If I catch you or anyone else talking trash like that, I will jettison you out into space, now. I want five hundred laps. Go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Petty officer’s mouth began to open, but then a grunt coming from behind her interrupted them again. Anakin had his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that Commander Tano gave you an order.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Vod watched in amusement as the Nat-born snapped off a salute and a “Yes Sir.” and ran off. The five hundred laps would take him a few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, Commander….” the Vod saluted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your name? You’re new, aren’t you?” Ahsoka asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Clutter.” the Vod replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clutter, it’s good to meet you. Listen, I am sorry about that nat-born, we’re not all like him.” Ahsoka said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. some of us are better.” Anakin reaffirmed what Ahsoka said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka kept her groan inward. She hoped her Master wouldn’t pick up any bad habits from Mundi. She’d have to transfer to the Marines at this rate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clutter, as it happened, was a tech. And had intercepted a transmission from the Separatists that he was then tasked to bring to General Anakin, and so, standing in the hallway….with it all gone awkward as hell. He handed over the data-disk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This mission is a bust.” he said. “It’s a trap, but it’s set for you and General Kenobi, not Mundi.” he explained as Anakin took the disk from his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Clutter.” Anakin nodded. “I’ll bring this to Mundi’s attention, you can return to your station.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clutter snapped a salute and then turned to go back the way he had come. He never had come into contact with the Commander or her Master. He at least had a story to tell Kilobits and Hard-Drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka turned to Anakin as soon as Clutter was out of hearing range; “Did you hear all of it?” she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but what type of Master would I be if I didn’t back you up?” he smiled gently at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Because that Nat-Born was treating Clutter horribly and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I believe you.” Anakin replied. “Yeah, he reminded me of some of the slavers when talking to us. They said some nasty shit that mom wouldn’t even explain to me.” he muttered. Then he rubbed his face and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s bring this to Mundi.” he said. Ahsoka nodded and turned to follow him, a step behind and to his right, as all good Padawan’s should do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka tried not to gag as they were invited into Mundi’s quarter’s. She did her best to ignore the crawling feeling that he was interfering with space that did not belong to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grandmaster Kenobi’s Force presence was gone, and in its stead was the sickening sweet smell of the incense that was against rules, and Mundi’s weird Force signature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did not like his eyes boring into her after reading the information on his pad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will proceed as ordered.” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, they made a fast escape. Ahsoka still could smell that horrible flowery scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, all of a sudden, she had a very bad feeling about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wished that Grandmaster Obi-Wan was there with them instead. He was different than Grandmaster/General Kenobi; he hugged her gently, he got her hot chocolate on one of her bad, depression days. He would meditate with her and make her feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with her own Master here, she would much rather have her Grandmaster going into this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Calm before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Mundi jets off to his first mission; Obi-Wan is left cooling his heels, getting taken care of by the nova's and simply existing. and he also gets to see a medic. -_-*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah, as with MOST of my stories. I never know where I am going with it until chapter five or six. So the next few chapters might be focused on Anakin, Ahsoka and Mundi. please let me know if you would like a little bit of Obi-Wan sprinkled through? I find I get kinda bored if my fave character isn't being focused on - but, the plot is the plot. </p><p>So what's the balance? all the chapters on the mission, or should they be broken up? </p><p>and I would like to thank everyone who has read and commented and given me kudos on this fic. Thanks for reading another one of my hair brained schemes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The package was nondescript, but instead of being delivered in the usual way - a durasteel light crate - it was wrapped in brown paper, had some brown string wrapping it and a tag. It had General Kenobi’s name on it. And it is from Bail Organa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud smirked as he took the parcel under his arm and went to go find Bacara. He could have sent anyone to put this into the General’s room, but he figured that they could kill two Droids with one blaster if he annoyed Bacara enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted, it had been a day since the fight. Granted, the General was hiding his injuries well. However, Trigger was eyeing the General with a steel gaze and they all knew what that meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny, Cloud ruminated, that Medic’s seemed to be more protective of their Jedi General’s than the Vod themselves. He, naturally, had never felt that way towards General Mundi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, they all hated the Jedi Master equally. He almost always led them into disaster and all because he didn’t understand how they worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most Jedi learnt about it along the way and became better for it. Some refused and would go away eventually to join some corpse which allowed them to do humanitarian missions instead. A waste. But, what could they do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to win a war, after all. And one did not just win a war without dedication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was what had to be different with Kenobi; why the Vod had decided on day one that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cloud could see why Cody adored Kenobi; and was very protective of the Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rumors, well, were just that. And were being used to shield said Jedi. Cody and the 212th’s had entrusted someone very important to The Nova’s. Cloud hoped, his assumptions were just that. Assumptions….but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t looking where he was going and had bumped into someone. He, along with the rest of the Marine’s, was big. But this chest was a tad broader than his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled up into a mirror face of his own, sans the hair. “This came for the General, maybe you could also talk him into going to medbay? He’s late for a regular check up.” Cloud made that last part up. Bacara smirked and took the package. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to make certain he gets to meet Trigger.” he replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was waiting for a mission. The Marine’s had an odd bit of down time that they were taking advantage of; this didn’t bother Obi-Wan in the slightest. He was an ardent supporter of giving the Vod time off from the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It grated on all of their nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he had gotten to know the ship and the crew as best he could, all the while avoiding certain...Vod...who seemed to just pop up in the most random places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Medics</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he groused to himself mentally - </span>
  <em>
    <span>they need to get a life…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A more adult part of his brain reminded him that this was their life and that they didn’t know anything else and it was quite unfair to have such rude thoughts about the Vod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed; why did it have to sound like Master Jinn of all people? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could continue down the path of trauma he’d rather forget, the door to his quarters opened without a knock - and Bacara entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is sans the white and red armour, and has a package under one arm. Obi-Wan blinked up from his data pad. He sat at the small desk, hemmed in by the shower stall and the bed on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, can I help you?” Obi-Wan asked. He didn’t want to be rude, just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’ve apparently missed an appointment. I’ve been mandated to take you there.” Bacara said as he placed the package on the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me it’s with the medics.” Obi-Wan frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All newcomers need to get a physician, to make certain they aren’t carrying anything that can make us sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can get sick?” Obi-Wan blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but the other Nat-Borns..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded his head, “Well, I suppose it is regulation and it wouldn’t do well to go against them. Are you coming with me the whole way?” he asked as he stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wore his loungewear, but threw his brown robe over it and pulled his boots on; striding over to Bacara, he looked like he was at home shipboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara hid a smile, but Obi-Wan caught it anyway. A slight twitch of the lips at the edge. Well, that was something at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Bacara simply said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Obi-Wan nodded and headed out. Bacara took up his place at his side. Obi-Wan suddenly ached for Cody. Then shook the feeling away, attachments. Such pesky things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A childish part of his soul held the idea of Cody close to him. He never was good with attachments. Master Jinn had seen to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trigger was just as big as the rest of them. Technically, the Marine’s were at least a foot taller - or wider - than the other Clones. Because their job took so much brute force. Or something that the Kaminoans wouldn’t actually explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way. Obi-Wan was dwarfed as the two stared down at him. He didn’t technically refuse the physical. But, he did not want to be in the med wing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, it was void of other  injured Vod, and so it was just himself, Trigger and Bacara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“General, I have your files. I know you have some type of medical trauma. So Bacara will stay here with you.” Trigger said, his tone wasn’t gentle. The Medic’s saved that for when he was almost dying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a check up, sir. Maybe some shots.” Bacara reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shot the floor a look and took a deep breath. “Alright.” he said. He was led to a private room. And there Trigger took his robe and top from him. They went through the regular check up routine. Trigger took a blood sample and did in fact have a few Vaccinations ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jedi had a very transit heavy life if they were Field orientated; Obi-Wan had probably been to a good swath of the Galaxy before the incident on Naboo. And if his records were accurate; he needed some boosters for old vaccinations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Trigger smiled at him as he helped the far smaller man into his clothing; “I’ll send some bacta salves for your bruises. Make sure to use it.” he directed. Bacara hadn’t broken any bones, but it was a near thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Obi-Wan replied.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you, General. I hope you make your visits just as easy in the future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you get one pass, my friend.” Obi-Wan groused back good naturedly then winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for dinner…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No excuses.” Bacara replied. Then dragged his General out and to the nearest hallway that’d take them to the communal dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud smirked in triumph at General Kenobi who simply rolled his eyes; “I wasn’t expecting this so soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, that fight gave you a lot of favor amongst the Vod.” Cloud replied. Bacara had shoved him into a chair, ordered Cloud to keep the General there and then headed off to the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really appreciate it.” Kenobi said. “I know it’s hard for you to get a new one, and I...will do my best to make sure you survive this war.” he looked away and for a second Cloud could see pain on his face, but it left as quickly as it had come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No doubt Kenobi was thinking of the 212th. “And if I can be a presumptuous ass, I think it wouldn’t be a bad idea if you called that Commander of yours. Ahsoka, wasn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Kenobi shook his head. “It’s a very complicated matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded, he understood. Kenobi in no way could be seen as undermining Mundi. Or his own former Padawan, turned Master. He couldn’t contact the 212th at all. Even for personal matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was stuck on a different edge of the galaxy, taking orders he should be giving, and regretting doing his job. The Hardeen Mission was stupid from beginning to end. Cloud had gotten a hold of several reports thanks to their hackers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clusterfuck was being nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Bacara set a tray down. It was actual food this time. A tray of tomato soup, grilled cheese and sauteed mushrooms on the side, along with a glass of blue milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kenobi replied. The three turned to their dinners. Cloud hadn’t only gotten the reports on the Hardeen mission, but also reports on Kenobi himself from the source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody had given them a list of things to watch out for, because their General was probably hiding a bad case of undiagnosed depression and anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, true to his Master’s teachings. He wouldn’t go and see a mind healer about such things. So, they compensated when they could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not eating was number one on the list that he had shared with everyone. With the utmost secrecy, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Marines, as well trained as they were, gave Kenobi small glances as they passed or angled themselves to watch him eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, no one was out and out watching. Confident that Cloud and Bacara had things well in hand. And as soon as the spoon touched his lips, Kenobi was eating as if he’d been starved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the tray was empty, along with the milk. And a Vod had set a cup of plain green tea down at his elbow. It was obvious that it was a reward for eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi blinked down at it. Cloud wished he could know what their General was thinking. Then, Kenobi shrugged and took it into his hands. He held it for a moment and then sipped at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” he finally said after the tea was gone and the cup whisked away along with their trays by another of the Vod on kitchen duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled; “any time, General.” he saluted lazily. Bacara shook his head and Kenobi sat between them, finally allowing himself to enjoy their presence in the Force. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. bed bugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan is sent on his first mission with the Marine's. It's farther than what Bacara had expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't like leaving this for so long but I honestly had NO IDEAS. but now I have an arch for the next few chapters. Everything is fine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan perused the mission orders and other intelligence reports over a cup of violet jasmine tea from his personal collection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bail had sent him a selection of teas as a “welcome back from the dead.” gift and Obi-Wan sparingly drank it. He was surprised that he’d even gotten a second package the other day from Bail with even more tea within it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was excited to try them all. But he would do his best to save them for the right time. He wasn’t always able to enjoy a good cup of tea. So, his ritual was very important and the one time he allowed himself a special tea. If there was time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Cloud was showing himself as being useful. Obi-Wan found his work less stressful with how Cloud organized his data pads. Bacara had a simplistic way of wording his reports which made it easy to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan wondered that since he wasn’t the Marshal General that he had less work. But maybe he was just missing Anakin’s pile of data pads instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had to wonder at it. He was through his work in record time. Their preparations for the Negotiations - their first since Obi-Wan came abroad - on Keadasha. He was working his way through the culture guide that came with the bundle for the Negotiations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chancellor Palpatine had been very generous with the information he provided, personally. Obi-Wan wondered if he was trying to make up for his lost title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he was attached to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he did miss Cody.  a lot. It was interesting to feel another’s presence at his right instead of Cody’s. He would turn and expect to see an orange paldron. Red met his eye. And dark silver. The colors together were almost scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan saw how the Marines did their job so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His crono went off just then; Obi-Wan finished the dregs of his tea and stood from his desk. It was time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was beginning to feel rather strange as he stood under the sweltering, summer sun of Keadasha; Tallyndra Keastra and her entourage met Obi-Wan and his men at the space port. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming, Master General Kenobi.” she bowed to him in the tradition of her people, a palm around a clenched fist and a bowed head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan returned the gesture. “Thank you for the invitation, Princess Tallyndra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father has sent me to meet you in his stead as he and his Council are still getting ready for the negotiations. I hope that isn’t an insult.” Tallyndra dropped the bow. Her black hair is woven into multiple braids that are piled upon her head in an intricate structure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within her hair a blood red ribbon has been woven amongst the strands. A hair pin with an ancient symbol of an arrow hung by genuine crystals from a high point of her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her makeup had been done up nicely to offset the intricacies of her hair. Her robes were of the same blood red of her hair ribbon; with gold trim and embroidery of peony’s on her skirts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was rather impressed. She came off as graceful and powerful all at the same time. He toned himself down though, she was younger than himself by ten years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” he reassured her. “I am a Jedi, such things do not bother me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s good. Shall we go? The gardens are great this time of year and it is a short cut to the palace.” she replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded. Sentients moved out of their way as Obi-Wan joined her. “Tell me, what do you think of the politics of your father?” Obi-Wan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tallyndra smiled. “How much time do you have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A stroll through the water oasis was exactly what Obi-Wan needed before the negotiations. Tallyndra was more informational than she had given herself credit for; she knew every aspect of her fathers political stances and that of the opposition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you don’t support your father very much.” Obi-Wan pointed out when they finally made it to the palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m objective.” Tallyandra replied. “Everyone has a point, even if it’s wrong to another.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. Almost everything in life is subjective.” Obi-Wan nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope everything I told you can be used in these negotiations.” Tallyndra took his hand in both of hers. “I’m not allowed in but we’ll meet again before this is all over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took off as the doors at the top of the stairs opened and her father came to meet Obi-Wan. He tucked his hands into his large sleeves of his Jedi Robe, and secreted away the data chip that Tallyandra had given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara had never been to negotiations before; usually they’d take the government down and move on. This time he and the other three Marines on General Kenobi’s entourage were regulated to holding up the wall as their General showed what it meant to be called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Negotiator. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, the two politicians were not buying what Obi-Wan was putting down; no matter what succulent words he used to try and get them to work together and to join the Republic, neither would do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara was glad when it finally ended and they were shown to a suite of rooms. Golds and royal blue swarmed the room in fabrics that would have cost a fortune if it weren’t for the wealth of the royal family. The furniture was low to the ground but opulent with wooden carvings of ivy and flowers decorating anything that wasn’t covered in fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the carpet was plush; Bacara hated it. It stunk of showing off. He wished for the bareness of the barracks to the opulence of the rooms they got now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...something isn’t it?” Obi-Wan turned to the four. “I apologize for this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this happen often?” a trooper, Hefty asked, as he took his helmet off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, or at least I don’t make a habit of it.” Obi-Wan replied. “I try to go back to the ship but rejecting the offer would put us in a bad position.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sat down on the low couch and rummaged around the pockets hidden in his robe sleeves. Then he brought out a datapad and a datachip. Plugging it in, he started to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara didn’t say anything as he went through a bag that he’d kept through the meeting. From it he produced several handheld devices with many buttons. He handed one to the other marine’s and they started going over every inch of the rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one said anything until they had removed each and every bug. Even the one on the palm tree right outside the window. There were five in the fresher, fourteen in the biggest bed room;six in each of the smaller rooms - obviously those were for Obi-Wan’s marine’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all of them, sir.” Hector said. He had the pulverized remains of the bugs in a cup of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Good work men.” Obi-Wan smiled up at him. If Hector were a weaker man he would have blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it stood he cleared his throat and said; “Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. a night and a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan finds himself battling some strange feelings he doesn't know what to do with. Bacara can sing but there is also medical drama sooooo.....just another day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wanted to get this out today. I didn't feel much like writing because I got written up at work. Over stupid shit. Like honestly, why am I getting shit for stuff that no one has bothered to define? Just because I don't put stuff in the same place that others do - I'm gonna get a lecture? Yes, I am still pissed. </p><p>tell me an accurate order please, don't take others orders. just because a cup is sitting there it doesn't mean it's yours. Ugh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the bugs they found; it was agreed upon as Twilight turned into true night, that they would avail themselves of the large freshers the suite hosted. Hefty, Drummer, and Boomer shared the fresher near the other guest rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Obi-Wan and Bacara took the largest one in Obi-Wan’s room. A service droid brought refreshments and Obi-Wan sat in a shimmery opal dressing gown enjoying a rich oolong tea; flavored with raspberry and cinnamon.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put a tad bit of sugar in it just to bring out the zinging taste of the raspberry. Usually he preferred his tea plain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door of the fresher was open and from it he could hear the merry singing of Bacara. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile even as he tried to review the files for these negotiations. He never thought of Bacara as owning any type of humor. Nor had he though the man could sing a bawdy, cantina song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one Bacara had chosen was on a bounty hunter looking for his lost love. And dying, in the end. It was...questionable. Especially when it got to the sex part. Welp, he couldn’t control what the Vode listened to and so he dismissed it. Bacara had every right to sing whatever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he would have no interest in the singing chants from the Jedi Temple quire that Obi-Wan sometimes used when he was having a particularly difficult time in meditating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steam poured out of the room and Obi-Wan could smell the soap they’d been supplied with; just like everything else, it was rich in smell. A honey almond he thought he had read on the wrapping before opening it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew they’d all grab it before they left in a few days time. Time enough to get in a few more showers and baths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan choked a bit when Bacara entered the bedroom. A towel around his waist, whistling, the tune he’d been singing. Obi-Wan averted his eyes before the other could catch him looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would not be proper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the GAR had rules about hooking up; which were routinely ignored. By Vode and Jedi alike. Anakin and Padme were a well known secret, as were Bly and Secura. Obi-Wan knew he harbored feelings for Cody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he had never acted upon them before the Hardeen Situation and him leaving the 212th’s for the Nova’s. And now; with one beefy commander standing naked in front of him, getting dressed for the night cycle - Obi-Wan found he couldn't ignore the feeling of loneliness that rose within him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan set his tea cup aside as he turned to analyzing the feeling; it was selfish and he did his best to release it to the Force. When there was a hand on his shoulder and another plucked the data-pad from his non-responsive hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked up blankly; “Come along, General, time for bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have work to do.” Obi-Wan replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do, but no tonight you don’t.” Bacara rolled his eyes and tugged his General to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is highly…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not leaving you alone. We have intelligence that suggests that the separatists have been here.” Bacara said. He checked his blaster one last time before slipping it under a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have Hefty standing guard at the moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rotation…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is fair.” Bacara replied. “I’ll take over in four hourse.” he continued to pull Obi-Wan into bed. Pushing him down onto the flat surface. Obi-Wan let out a soft grunt as he went with the motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try. Sir. You need to be rested to do these negotiations properly.” Bacar settled down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned as the lights went out. Moonlight filtered in through the windows then. That had been checked when Obi-Wan went to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were as secure as they could be in what could be enemy territory. Bacara was asleep soon enough, he shifted over a bit and an arm landed over Obi-Wan’s middle. He smiled. The Vode were used to sleeping with others. This might be more comfortable for Bacara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So. Obi-Wan let the sleeping Vode lie as he watched the night pass into morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer sighed when he set his sights on their General. Despite the peaceful night the man looked as if he hardly slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara had sent Hefty in as soon as it was his watch. He had settled next to the General as well and was soon snoring away. Why the General hadn’t found the time to sleep….they didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you need to sleep.” Boomer sighed. He was a junior medic and had strict instructions on their General’s health. He carried a myriad of sleeping droughts in his case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Obi-Wan said, stroking his beared as he read up on what he’d left the previous night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As it stands it’s almost time to start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sleeping tonight.” Boomer frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Obi-Wan turned away and took up his brown outer robe to settle over his traditional, sandy colored Tunic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed the looks the Vode exchanged between themselves before they placed their helmets on. It was time to go to the pony show and stand around for hours and hours while everyone bickered about what to do and how to do it and who had to give up their security forces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fun. Yay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan felt sick around a third of the way through the negotiations. He drank some water and continued; trying to release the feeling into the Force. Bolstering himself a bit with the mystical power he got to the halfway point before calling a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer followed him into the fresher near the hall used for the talks; Obi-Wan was going to tell him to go away, however, he threw up in a toilet before he could say one word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer is at his side with a worried frown and a cool compress to Obi-Wan’s forehead; and a scanner in the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” he said. “It say your fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously I am not.” Obi-Wan muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Boomer grimaced. “It has to be something natural to the planet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan would have replied if he didn’t go into convulsions just then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boomer called an emergency medical evacuation; The royalty watched as the Marines did their job. They offered their own medical care, but were rejected. They weren’t allies yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nyxx was on the transport with any medical equipment he thought he would need. Boomer had gotten General Kenobi stable but it was touch and go for a bit while they waited the half hour for the transport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s either a brain tumor or poison.” Boomer replied. They locked the stretcher in and with the rest of the Marines, took off for their ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s poison.” Nyxx replied, taking a blood sample. “A tumor would suck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Imp Smudge will not get rid of your demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Various instances of the Vode doing what they want.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at first this was supposed to be five chapters with lots of political intrigue; but then I decided to be lazy. sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Welp, it’s not a brain tumor.” Nyxx said. Cloud hummed as if that explained anything that was going on. So far they had sent an investigation to the planet; that had come up with nothing matching what was found in the General’s blood stream. It was biological, but not from a laboratory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tallyandra would never get her meeting with the General now and they had hacked into the datachip she’d slipped the General before the talks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Seppies had been in contact with King Nimrod - Cloud’s own personal name for anyone he did not respect - and they weren’t going to agree to anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not surprising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they did not have any plans to attempt murder on the General which means…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” one of the younger Vod entered the med bay with a wooden box. It was heavily carved with icons from Alderaan. “This shows traces of smudge imp.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not native to the planet.” the Vod said. “Nor is it native to Alderaan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, thousands of years ago a plant named Honor of the Lords was given to the Alderaanian royalty as a peace offering from another planet they were at war with.” the Vod said, very excited to give this story so Cloud allowed him to continue. “The King accepted it and they’ve had peace ever since. It was several centuries before they found out that the plant was supposed to be used to poison that King, but unbeknownst to those planning the assassination, their assassin was murdered for their valuables in an alleyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s called Smudge imp because?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The assassin’s code name was Imp and he smudged out sentient’s lives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Archives.” Cloud said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” but he didn’t leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there more?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the new box sent along by Senator Organa….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is somewhat in control of Alderaan right now.” Nyxx nodded as if that made any sense. “And a very close friend of General Kenobi. Why would he try to kill his friend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said General was still asleep not far from them. The Vode gave him a look, just to make sure he was resting peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t; but someone could be setting him up.” Archives shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I thought we should go through the tea. It might all be ruined though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll double check.” Nyxx said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let the Princess know that we’ll be on our way back to Coruscant.” Cloud replied. “There is no point being here if we aren’t going to get what we want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tallyandra was not dressed as the Princess she was when Cloud approached her. They were no where near her father’s castle. In fact, they were on the other side of the planet. Off loading the secret stash of blasters and armor that the Marine’s had secreted away for the mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your General alright?” are the first words out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, Stewjoni will vomit up any poison that they ingest. So he’ll be fine.” Cloud replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tallyandra nodded and bit her bottom lip; “I have no idea how to lead a rebellion. It is a very romantic idea, but now that we have these weapons…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to do what they can’t,” Cloud said. “War is hard, but you can’t let it break you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the Jedi?” she asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you have to be stronger than a Jedi. They aren’t made for this.” Cloud replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tallyandra straightened her back. “I will fight my father and the Separatists to my dying breath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud nodded. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox felt it was only fair to forward the message from Cloud to Senator Bail Organa. It was embedded into an innocent missive from the man’s wife. A fake one, he would know what it meant when he got it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, the Coruscant guard wasn’t here to protect the Senators or even the Chancellor. They were there to protect the Jedi if anything were to go wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such as the Jedi arresting said Chancellor. Order 66 was a nightmare the Vode had known about since they were old enough to shoot a blaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they met the Jedi; fell in love and into Loyalty. No matter the decisions of one, they would protect them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And changing the parameters of Order 66 had been the first thing to do. Keeping the Chancelor under supervision was second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out his secret plans came third. Hence the weapons the marines secretly - even from their own General - had delivered. Fox didn’t like that part. But for the moment. Keeping Kenobi in the dark had been needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much as he had kept Anakin and those closest to him in the dark about the Hardeen mission. He would understand. If anyone, Kenboi would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all quiet on the front when Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes. He gazed up at the ceiling of med bay for a long while before taking in a deep breath and began to sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An alarm went off somewhere and soon a medic came into the room; “Sir. you shouldn’t get up so soon.” he said. He wasn’t Nyxx. It was Hector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To go take a piss?” Hector asked. He put a large hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Who was suddenly very dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. We got you back, we did an investigation. The Seppies got there first. We don’t need you to talk to those idiots. We’re on our way to Coruscant for orders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry.” Obi-Wan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what? We didn’t know. You did your best.” Hector rolled his eyes. “Now, do you need to piss or not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud smiled at Bacara who had busied himself in other parts of the ship while General Kenobi was in med bay; “and you are trying to tell me you have no feelings for the man at all?” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Bacara said. He was taking inventory of the blasters in the armoury. He gently put the datapad down so as not to squash it. He’d much rather squash Cloud</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the General is awake. And looking handsome as ever.” Cloud grinned mockingly at Bacara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s handsome all the time, what is your deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My deal is you and the General doing some kissing under the stars.” he nudged Bacara with his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I do not have…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You slept with him.” Clod replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. we slept in the SAME bed. Not together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No difference. Anyway….you should go see him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bacara frowned. “You have till the count of three to get out of my face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three..” Bacara was not joking in the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cloud took off with Bacara right on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Last Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle for the Galaxy is on going no matter what personal matters sentients have; and their first battle under Mundi is nothing to write to Kamino about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been trying to get back to the 212th and Mundi for a while now but never got around to it. I don't know why Anakin fucked off, but he did, probably a short mission and then the 212th got into trouble. </p><p>Anyway. have fun; Love you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cloud of smoke covered the battle ground; the comms had been destroyed and the Vode were doing their very best to make a valiant attempt at beating the machines. Cody wished he had Obi-Wan right then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Mundi was shit at this and he decided to stay back at the command tent miles away from his chosen target. Leaving Cody and the others on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True most of the troops didn’t have a Jedi General, but the one thing that could be said about Skywalker and Obi-Wan - and the others - was that they at least were at the front of the charge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was going to hear about this. Cody decided - as he punched a droid in the face then ripped the head off its body - that he was going to write a strongly worded report to the Council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took out another droid and then a blaster bolt from behind covered him from a Roller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, bossman!” Static yelled. Once they were close enough the helmet coms did start working. But Static still cut out a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the…*ssshhhsss* plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody shook his head; “We just need to hold out until Skywalker can get back with backup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if that’s gonna happen.” The tone told Cody everything, Static didn’t believe a word Cody had said and to be honest, neither did Cody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get to that top ridge. As our best General used to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once you get the high ground you can’t lose.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that go against the time he bisected Maul?” Cody asked as he and the Lieutenant turned towards the battle as it moved on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but that’s Jedi Kark; they have the Force. And technically jumping up and over is getting the high ground even if it is invisible.” Static shrugged. And even though the bad interference did cover some of the words. Cody got most of what the other said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody and Static made their way through the fighting Vode. Helping those as they came around to them and eventually they fought the droids off to a point where eventually the fighting stopped as the last droid fell over from Cody’s fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hardcase took his helmet off. “That was fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like hours and hours before they had cleaned up the battlefield, taken the injured to the med tents and burned the dead. Each name was recorded if any id was found, but so many went left unnamed. Only their numbers would be remembered and eventually, there’d be no one to remember them at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urchin found himself in a quiet part of camp. Doing his best to keep his crying quiet. They had learnt pretty early on that Mundi did not like them to have feelings. But how could they not? They were alive. They breathed and spoke and thought; they fought and they played, and they loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urchin missed his closest brother, a batch mate who hadn’t gotten a name yet. He was simply GH657. He and Urchin were just foot soldiers, not destined for anything great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they did their best; and when he couldn’t find his true brother in the med tents. That left Commander Cody and his death list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urchin breathed hard as tears flowed down his cheeks. A hand on his armoured shoulder made him jump. He was too well trained to yell out loud though no matter how surprised he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Wooley was one of the more senior Vode. and Urchin didn’t know what to say or do. Finally he cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, my brother died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooley didn’t blink at the Basic term being used. Vode meant everyone, but calling someone Brother in Basic meant something else entirely. Wooley nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry.” he said instead. “I know that you guys were very close, two peas in the pod, we even thought about naming your brother Pea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urchin bit his lower lip; “Can we still?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if that’s okay with you. We’ll go ask Cody to change the number to a name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pea-Pod.” Urchin replied. “He’d like that a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody managed a small smile as Urchin wandered away after making his request in a tired, stuttering voice. Wooley kept quiet but was a supportive presence at the other’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve lost so many who never got named.” Cody said. It was a sad and sudden thought. The Vode didn’t tend to name the dead. Cody knew that Wooley suggested it to try and help Urchin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to name someone when they’re dead.” Wooley replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Cody shook his head. “But, if you happen to find anyone close to any of the dead…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start on the new list.” Wooley saluted then left the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundi was not too happy at being reamed out by the Council. Uncommonly strange was that Kenobi wasn’t on the comms - their HoloTable was broken and the Comms were about to be dead as well. Still, Mundi wouldn’t have been either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the death rate is high but we gained the target.” Mundi replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lost half of the 212th.” Mace replied. “That is unacceptable, they are the best Vode troops…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clone.” Mundi corrected him. He was glad he was not a holo otherwise he would have seen Mace go apocalyptic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clones? Clones? They are people! Mundi!” Mace yelled. “They don’t deserve to be treated as trash on the battlefield. I will not accept any more of your filthy beliefs on the Vode. If you do this again. I will dump you into the nearest Nova in the most Jedi way I can and reinstate Kenobi.” and with that the comms went dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least there was one thing going for him that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swam through colors and thoughts and the Force and wondered why everything was so….funky. Until eventually he was able to focus enough to wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was big, and empty. His stomach hurt as did his head. He ached all over and he did not feel like moving. Which was good because the heart monitor let out a loud beep and a medic is on his way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General? Are you alright?” the Vode asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Obi-Wan mumbled tiredly. “Am I alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get Nyxx.” the nameless vode walked off; which left Obi-Wan staring at the ceiling - eventually he totally forgot why he was lying there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned over, which took a lot of energy he apparently didn’t have. He moved enough that another alarm went off. Which brought assistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice things, those alarms.” Obi-Wan muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you are higher than a kite. Lie still.” Nyxx growled down at the smaller human, not that Obi-Wan cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know…” he huffed. “But I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...do need to be here, Sir. You were poisoned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And not by the planetary dignitaries. It originated from your cabin sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Obi-Wan sighed. “That’s interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…..we know what you got dosed with, and it was three times the amount a human your age and weight can handle without death, we are all lucky you didn’t die.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Force must have….naturally….filtered it….out…” Obi-Wan yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the other Vode’s name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? The one who checked on you first?” Nyxx turned back. The other shrugged. “He doesn’t have one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He needs one.” Obi-Wan replied. Nyxx sighed and held a hypo-spray to the General’s neck. The needle pierced skin. Making Obi-Wan groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Obi-Wan did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cloudy with a chance of dead Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ki Adi Mundi kinda faces Justice. Mace has more problems than a Jedi Master two doesn't have respect for the Vode, and Obi-Wan is an anxious little bean but what else is new?????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I am trying out a new writing program online. It's called Zoho.com and it is a LOT better than Googledocs. It has editing software that will track what you are writing and suggest changes in real time. So if anyone needs a free writing program with that type of thing. Try it out. It does work like google docs, but better??? </p><p>also, tomorrow is my birthday, which is why I decided to update today. :) I might do a life day fic for Obi. He does need it. lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">It came to pass after Mundi's victory at Bamboo Valley that the Jedi had a problem; even stripped of his larger Title, Obi-Wan was still a Council Member and so joined the holo-call with the others. Mundi frowned at all of them, and if this meeting had been in person, Obi-Wan knew that they would all feel the Master's disappointment within the Force.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"We aren't here to deny that Mundi did his job." Mace said. Though he sounded rather regretful of this admittance.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">" Then what are we here to discuss?" Shaak Tii's holo sounded bored. Obi-Wan decided that he should probably keep his mouth shut unless asked. at least for the moment. Mundi didn't like for his actions to be questioned, at least, from the Vode around him, that is what Obi-Wan had finally figured out about their past with the Cerean Jedi Master.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"We're here to discuss uselessly throwing the Vode's lives away." Mace said, giving Mundi a hard stare. "We have never lost so many before, this shouldn't be the new normal."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"They aren't citizens of any planet; and the Republic refuses to make them citizens, so why should we care where they die?" Mundi asked hotly.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"They live, they breathe, they are lights within the Force." Shaak Tii definitely did not sound angry but she did not let that comment go. "You are wrong on the Vode. They deserve more than being borne and trained for war."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Mundi scoffed; "That is why we are losing this war. and don't deny it." he raised a claw like finger up to point at Shaak Tii. Her lekku twitched but she didn't rise to his bate. Obi-Wan could respect that.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Anyone who is more worried about how many Clones die is weak within the Force..."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Weak are we?" Yoda burst out. Not in anger, more like frustration. "Weak are we to care others for?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Master...'</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Weak, you think we are, Ki?" Yoda continued. "almost eight hundred years old am I. older than even you, Master Mundi. Seen more. Done more. Yes...yes....saw the Nexus of the Force did I at Temple lost did I. Know nothing, you do, of the Force." Yoda shook his head. and that was about as much of a speech as Obi-Wan had ever heard from the old Master.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Master Yoda....we cannot win this war if we are worried about how many we lose to it." Mundi said.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Death, we do not wish." Yoda replied. "However, seek it, we also should not."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Which is why we are here." Mace said, trying to get the conversation back on track. "I think we can all agree, bar Mundi, that the Vode's lives deserve to be protected. We need to end this war. and we need to end it now."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"What?" some of the other Master's said. Not expecting this.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"We should seek a truce with the Separatists." Mace frowned even more. "I have been meditating on this off an on, and after Obi-Wan's last mission....and with new information from Commander Fox. I think we can effectively end this war on two fronts."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"What do you mean, exactly?" Plo Koon asked.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"It has come to my attention that the Vode have been programmed to kill the Jedi." Mace announced. the Council let out shocked gasps, even Obi-Wan felt himself wilting into his chair. This was....a surprise? but not out of the realm of possibility.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"It's called Order 66." Mace said, "If we go against Palpatine, we will be murdered."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Only the Generals, right?" Shaak Tii asked.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"No, our healers, our techs, our adventurers, our youngings, everyone...it will be a massacre of a people and a culture."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Deadly silence settled on the Council; each looking at each other. None knowing what to do. Until finally Obi-Wan cleared his throat; "Palpatine cannot get a copy of this Council meeting and we cannot tip him off that we know, but we must work to remove him from power. and could it be that he is our Dark Sith Lord?" he asked.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"hmmmmm..." grumbled Yoda. "This will I look into. Mundi, or you meditate on the meaning of life, yes?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Try not to lose so many in your next battle, and I hope it does not need to be said that no one is to speak of Order 66 to anyone." Mace gave everyone a threatening glare. and they all agreed, surprisingly, even Mundi. He didn't look so honorably angry, but more humble as he bowed to Master Yoda. not yet admitting his mistake. but taking the slight lecture with aplomb.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Well, that is the least he could do. Obi-Wan thought as he cancelled the holo-call. He took a deep breath; he turned his head as the lights came on and Vode entered the room, since Council meetings were always done on a secured line. They could turn and kill him at any moment, but he had to trust that as long as they all played along to Palpatine's plans, that they'd escape that fate of death.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Hope is all it took.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Obi-Wan decided he would continue to hope.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">&amp;***&amp;</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"He's been acting strange." Cloud muttered when General Kenobi walked into the dinning room, panic visibly passed over his face and he left. Well, ran way was more accurate. Cloud and Bacara had watched those few moments and began to worry.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"What do you think that Council meeting is about?" Cloud asked.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Something about us." Bacara wasn't guessing, he knew. He knew  because Kenobi had never once acted like this, and a simple poisoning wouldn't lead him to believe...</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Kriff." Bacara sighed. "He does think we tried to kill him."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"What?" Cloud asked, a bit confused.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"The poison came from our ship, it was found in his tea, and we never followed up on who sent it or why." Bacara said.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"And now he's internalized the trauma and thinks we're after him." Cloud nodded his head. "Okay, but what do we do about it?</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"The logical thing to do is to speak to him about it."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"only.... he'll just take that as us knowing that he knows and trying to threaten him, again."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Right."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"So we don't speak to him?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"No. at lest, not yet."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">&amp;***&amp;</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Cloud knew that approaching General Kenobi on the subject of his sudden anxiety attack in the dinning room wouldn't go over well; he didn't know how Kenobi would respond to just being called out. They had searched the battle ship up and down, to every corner of every side, aft and forwards. the middle decks held nothing of note to how the poison had even made it to the General's quarters to begin with; which is worrying.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Nyxx hadn't said it, eventually the idea got around to all of them. That maybe the General had done it to himself...??? that didn't make sense. He was obviously the target of an assassination attempt. Cloud preferred that idea over the General's trying to slowly poison himself before an important negotiation.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">That had failed....</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Well, they couldn't have everything in life, apparently.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Still - he was left with going against Bacara's not so subtle orders. Usually he would never et such and idle thought enter his head. However, it didn't sit well with him to jut let it go and let the Jedi come up with any sort of Paranoid delusions. Which might lead him to things like the Vode trying to mutiny. It happened, Cloud didn't like to deny the fact. At least, it happens rarely.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">To be even more honest, they'd never go against the Jedi, but if the Jedi went against the Republic; they would have a fighting force the likes that had never been seen except by the Separatists and then they wouldn't even know half the devastation they could do if they were ordered.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">There were far too many possibilities storming through his head as he saught out the General: Cloud finally found him in one of the smaller exercise rooms. He was dressed down to his pants and undershirt, without sleeves. His other layers were folded upon a bench along with his boots. All neat and tidy. Cloud couldn't help but find that endearing.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">And this is when he knew he too had caught the feels for the General.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Well. Damn. That could not become a problem in the future, would it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>